Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{2}{5} \times 1 \times 10\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{2}{5} = -0.4$ $ 10\% = \dfrac{10}{100} = 0.1 $ Now we have: $ -0.4 \times 1 \times 0.1 = {?} $ $ -0.4 \times 1 \times 0.1 = -0.04 $